When a network technician services a local area network, such as an IEEE 802.11 network, it may be advantageous to assess various operational parameters of the network. Such parameters may include, for example, how crowded the channels in the intended operating band are in the local area, whether there is too much noise, and which channels might be assigned a new access point (AP) based upon respective levels of network traffic. These parameters may be particularly relevant, for example, when troubleshooting slow networks or otherwise evaluating where to install an additional access point for the local area network. Typically, additional devices should not be added to a channel that is already overused or has too many APs on it.
For an IEEE 802.11 network, the two main operating bands over which the IEEE 802.11 set of standards presently are controlling are at 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz. These operating bands may become crowded with devices that operate using the IEEE 802.11 protocol, as well as with devices that operate using non-IEEE 802.11 protocol or other devices that contribute noise within these bands. Accordingly, network technicians that service IEEE 802.11 networks may utilize testing equipment including network diagnostic instruments to assess various conditions associated with the network.
The following description is generally directed to systems and methods that may be utilized in connection with analyzing network devices and networks, including, for example, local area networks such as one operating in accordance with the IEEE 802.11 network protocol.